


'Cause You Had A Bad Day (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: The aftermath of a midnight Dan Howell breakdown, where Phil is luckily there to help.





	'Cause You Had A Bad Day (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write phan anymore, but here's a little drabble~
> 
> title from bad day by daniel powter

Dan hid his face in the soft material of Phil’s pyjama pants, his body cold and trying to get as much heat from his boyfriend as he could. The carpet on the floor didn’t do much to help, after all.

Phil knew by now not to ask Dan if he was okay, because he wasn’t just yet. Phil knew Dan would speak when he wanted to; would tell Phil what was wrong when he was ready. The two had been in the nearly pitch black hallway for about an hour but Phil wasn’t bored, just stroking Dan’s messy hair and humming any songs that came to his mind, the only light coming from the office a few steps up.

Dan, after a minute of hiding his face un-erotically in Phil’s thighs, pulled away and sat up, leaning forward to lean on Phil heavily, arms wrapping around the elder’s waist. Phil held him close around the shoulders, listening to Dan as he breathed slowly, finally calmed down from his breakdown.

“I’m sorry, Phil,” he finally muttered, breath cold on Phil’s exposed neck as he spoke up.

Phil kissed Dan’s hair, patting his back. “You don’t need to be sorry, bear. You had a bad day, that’s okay.”

Dan nodded, knowing he couldn’t argue with Phil, even if they both knew the youngling was blaming himself for his mood. They sat there quietly for a few minutes until Dan broke the silence for the second time. “Can we sleep in your bed tonight?” he asked quietly, and Phil nodded, quietly coaxing Dan to stand.

Dan was the most vulnerable after he would have a mental breakdown, and now was no different. He held Phil’s hand and stood close to him, his hands covered by the sleeves of his grey YouTube hoodie. They walked into Phil’s room and Phil closed the door, quickly flicking on his dim lamp, knowing Dan wanted some source in this mood but nothing overly bright.

Dan was quick to crawl until the multicolored bed sheets, pulling the material close to himself. Phil waited for Dan to ask him to join, because Phil had learnt that sometimes, Dan just wanted to sleep alone in a familiar surroundings.

“Can you join me?” Dan asked after a moment, his voice muffled by the pillow half his face was stuffed in. Phil smiled sweetly and nodded, pulling up the other side of the sheets and crawling in next to his long-time lover, instantly having hands grip the front of his shirt. Phil pulled the other closer, loosening Dan’s grip and moving Dan’s arms to the small of his back, his pale ones around Dan’s back too.

“I love you,” Dan mumbled into Phil’s neck, his breath now warmer. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I wouldn’t think of it, Dan. I love you too.”


End file.
